


Saw my plans come undone 'Cause I knew you were the one

by angelofcreativity



Series: Keep your head up, don't take your eyes off the road [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofcreativity/pseuds/angelofcreativity
Summary: Rose doesn't want to be at this club. Ray was dragged in by his friend Trevor. This is how Ray claims he fell for Rose before first sight.
Relationships: Ray Molina/Rose
Series: Keep your head up, don't take your eyes off the road [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197299
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Saw my plans come undone 'Cause I knew you were the one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odyssey81418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odyssey81418/gifts), [NorthernLights025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernLights025/gifts).



> Another request! Consider this a celebration for Simple being a month old tomorrow, yay!
> 
> Title from Whole Lives by Jake Scott because I am apparently obsessed with this song.
> 
> Songs mentioned:  
> Violet Skies - my bad poetry  
> Whatta Man - En Vogue with Salt-n-Peppa
> 
> Thanks once again to Odyssey81418 for saving us from grammar errors, my excessive love of punctuation, and all my continuity errors. These wouldn't be half as good without your hard work 💜

“Mom?”

Rose turned from the large window to the doorway. “Julie? Why are you still awake?”

The small Latina wandered in, her hair dented on one side, her footie pajamas silent on the wooden floors. “I had a nightmare.”

Rose opened her arms without hesitation. Julie climbed onto the sofa, gaining the necessary height to climb into her mom’s arms. Rose’s stomach, gently swollen with Julie’s younger sibling, provided a convenient point for Julie to lean on.

“Do you want to hear a story?” Rose asked. Julie linked her arms around Rose’s neck, nodding her head.

“Tell me about the rock princess and her prince, please?”

Rose smiled, drifting towards the sofa. “Very well. Once upon a time, there was a rock princess with a voice like thunder…”

**********************************************************************************

Rose was going to kill Victoria for forcing her into a Halloween party, of all things. She tugged uncomfortably at the mask covering her eyes – large, white and overly glittery, it had sequins lining her eye holes and a feather off to one side that made her feel like she’d returned to her marching band days.  
The glittery white dress made her look like a discount flapper.

The rest of the Petal Pushers had fared better, but that was the nature of Victoria. Rose’s big sister had always had an uncanny knack of being able to force her way with her sister on pure willpower, but Rose's friends were a different story. Rosa was a force to be reckoned with herself – Victoria hadn’t been able to force the former ballerina too far out of her comfort zone. Instead of the ridiculous dress Rose had been forced to don, Rosa was in a punk looking outfit, with a leather bustier top, slim fitting black pants, and leather combat boots. Instead of a mask, she had painted a single stripe of black across her face.

The third member of their group, Alice, was living her dream apparently. She was in a puffy pink dress, a ridiculous flower crown on her head and a full Venetian mask obscuring her identity. Rose had no idea how Alice planned to sing, but Alice admittedly was a better guitarist than she was singer.

“I can’t believe your sister got us this!” Alice squealed. Rosa nodded, the most enthusiastic expression she’d given all night, while Rose took a deep breath.

“I can’t believe you wore it,” Victoria said from the wings. The club was tiny, smoky and probably a health hazard, but it was a gig, and that was all Rose could really ask for.

“Just go introduce us please, Tori.”

Victoria gave her sister a salute, marching onto the stage. “How are we doing tonight?”

The roar of the slightly drunk crowd was enthusiastic, which Rose was choosing to see as a plus.

“Well let’s get this going! May I introduce… Rose and the Petal Pushers!”

The lights went down, and Rosa marched to her position, picking up her bass and strumming a deep chord. Rose felt it vibrate through her chest.

Alice was next, taking up her electric guitar and strumming once. The crowd was hushed, waiting with anticipation as Rose took her position behind the keyboard.

“Violet skies,” Rose sang, revelling in the moment before her reveal. “Making me sigh, more than your lies, ever could.”

As the song picked up, the crowd started to get into it. The lights came up slowly – Rose liked to imagine she looked mysterious behind the keyboard as the spotlight came to rest on her rather than like an overdecorated Thanksgiving turkey.

After Violet Skies, they performed a few covers – Rosa was surprisingly adamant about having Whatta Man on the list – before Rose took her final bow and they moved off stage. The next band was waiting, four teenage boys who were all bouncing with energy. Rose gave them awkward smiles before scooting past, feeling surprisingly uncomfortable now that the set was over. She didn’t do well around men usually.

“I’m going to get a drink,” Rosa said gruffly, slinging her leather jacket over Rose’s shoulders. “Watch this for me.”

Rose nodded, looking around – Alice was chatting up one of the men at the bar, laughing in her usual high-pitched soprano. It suddenly grated on Rose’s nerves, and she had to get out.

The alley smelled of old cigarette smoke and Sunset Boulevard, but it was fresher air than was available in the club, so Rose was not complaining. She leaned against the wall, humming quietly to herself.

“Whatta man, whatta man, whatta mighty good man,” she sang quietly. “He’s a mighty good man.”

“Well, thank you.”

The voice was low, tinged with amusement. That didn’t stop Rose from shrieking and whirling around, looking for the owner, but she appeared to be alone.

Was she being haunted? Honestly, it was Halloween. Stranger things had happened.

“The other side of the dumpster,” the voice offered. “I was in the club, but cigarette smoke is not my favourite flavour of air.”

Rose snorted. “Me neither. Um, I’m going to stay here.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” the voice assured. “I’m just checking the footage I took, then I’m going back in. Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.”

Rose smiled. “I mean, it’s a public alleyway. I hardly have a monopoly on it.”

“Thanks. Oh, I’m Ray.”

“Rose.”

They stood in silence for a moment. Rose cleared her throat, feeling awkward.

“So, what brings you to a club on Halloween, Ray?”

Ray snorted. “I was forced here by my friend Trevor. He was trying to impress one of the girls in one of the bands by coming to see her.”

“Oh, I have a friend like that,” Rose sympathized, thinking of Alice. “She ditched me after the set, went to flirt with one of the guys at the bar.”

“So neither of us really wants to be here,” Ray mused. She heard something that sounded like velcro being separated - his camera bag? “Aren’t we an ironic pair?”

Rose smiled despite herself. “Aren’t we just? The only two on Sunset Boulevard not keen on a party.”

“Well, I got what I needed for my portfolio, so maybe it wasn’t a complete waste of time.”

“Digital camera?”

Ray cleared his throat. “Video camera, actually, an FX107. I don't like filming with digital cameras - I’m in film production at UCLA.”

“That’s really cool.”

Their conversation lapsed once more, but this time it was comfortable. Rose looked up – she could almost imagine she could see the stars.

“Hey, so I was thinking,” Ray started, clearing his throat. “Do you maybe… want to go get something to eat? I know a diner around the corner from here that does the best milkshakes this side of Malibu.”

“Is this some ploy to lure in an innocent girl for some nefarious purpose?” Rose asked teasingly.

Ray laughed. “If you don’t want to come, I’ll drop it right now. I just… you sound nice, Rose, and I don’t want to watch Trevor try to get with that girl from The Petal Pushers.”

Rose jerked. “Your friend is trying to hit on Alice?”

“You know the band?”

Rose laughed. “I’m Rose, Ray. Of course I know the band. I’m a full third of it.”

She heard movement two seconds before he appeared in front of her, and her breath caught.

He was _cute_.

His dark hair was short, kept in a sensible style. Someone had clearly tried to dress him up in a costume – he looked like Danny Zuko from Grease, complete with the letterman sweater, but he seemed vastly uncomfortable with the jacket dangling over his shoulders. And as he shifted to see her, she caught sight of a tattoo running up one bicep, and her mouth went dry.

“Ray Molina,” he offered with an embarrassed smile, holding out his hand. Rose slipped hers into his, shaking it absently.

“Rose.”

“Do I not get a last name?”

She grinned, suddenly feeling sassy. “You’re going to have to earn it.”

As Ray told it two years later on their wedding day, it didn’t matter that he hadn’t got her last name that first night – she ended up taking his in the end.

Rosa gave Rose the jacket from that performance as a wedding gift, for once with a gentle smile. “Happy for you, Rose.”

Rose gave her a hug. “Happy for you too, Detective.”

**********************************************************************************

“And then the prince and princess lived happily ever after, right?” Julie asked sleepily. During the heavily altered story, Rose had drifted up the stairs to set her daughter back in bed, tucking her in.

Rose caught sight of Ray, standing at the door, and smiled. “They're still living it, baby. Goodnight, Mariposa.”

“Night, Mami.”

Ray and Rose returned to the living room. Ray took her hand, setting it gently on his shoulder and began to spin them in a leisurely waltz.

“Love before first sight,” he murmured into her ear, pressing a kiss to the curls at her temple. “From the moment I heard you singing Whatta Man.”

Rose giggled and set her head on Ray’s shoulders, her eyes closed as she let him guide them around the furniture, dancing to the sound of the life they’d made together.

Maybe she owed Victoria after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any other one shot requests, please send them my way, I love doing these.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr - @angelofarts. I should have a project photo up soon (she said naievely)
> 
> Have a good day/night/intangible concept of time, stay safe, and stay healthy!


End file.
